1. Field
The disclosure relates to a display apparatus and a method of measuring a liquid crystal capacitance. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a display apparatus, where a liquid crystal capacitance is effectively measured, and a method of measuring the liquid crystal capacitance.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal display panel to display an image. The liquid crystal display panel includes a display area, in which the image is displayed, and a peripheral area adjacent to the display area. The display area includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines and a plurality of pixels. Each pixel includes a thin film transistor and a liquid crystal capacitor.
In the liquid crystal display, a test process is typically performed to test the liquid crystal display during a manufacturing process thereof. The test process includes testing disconnection or shorting of wires formed on the liquid crystal display panel, and measuring characteristics of a thin film transistor.
However, a liquid crystal capacitor may not be measured in the display area until the liquid crystal display panel is completed by interposing a liquid crystal layer between two substrates. Accordingly, the liquid crystal capacitor may not be efficiently tested.